


Hajime loves...

by Lysambre



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things that Hajime likes, but just a few that he really loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajime loves...

He loves to play volleyball. Before Aoba Jousai, he used to like it, a lot. But since he followed Oikawa there, he’s learned to really love the sport in itself. These days, people are often left wondering which one of them is the most passionate about it.  
Hajime won’t tell them, but the truth is Oikawa and him are equally fervent about playing. That’s why they headed to the same university and will specialise in sport, and volleyball in particular.

 

Hajime loves Oikawa’s mom cooking. Not that his own mom isn’t competent in the kitchen, but there is just something about Mrs. Oikawa’s cooking that makes all her food taste absolutely delicious.  
Now that he shares a flat with Oikawa, he can still taste a bit of that whenever Oikawa feels like cooking. Hajime has no idea what makes it different, because they use exactly the same ingredients. Maybe it’s the way Tooru unconsciously hums whenever he’s cooking?  
In any case, it’s the best food he’s ever tasted, and that’s one more reason he’s glad they chose to stay together.

 

What he loves best, though, is to have Oikawa begging for it while he fingerfucks him.  
Before they moved to university, Hajime thought he was a pretty vanilla guy. They had been together for a few months, they had given each others blowjobs a few times, and he liked it, but it wasn’t anything transcendent.

What he remembers is Oikawa being his usual annoying self one afternoon, strutting in their tiny flat in his underwear and bragging about something. Hajime remembers chasing him around with a leek, the both of them laughing until their sides hurt. At one point, Hajime had been sitting on the floor, Oikawa lying face down over his laps and Hajime giving him a slap on the ass that they couldn’t even pretend had hurt. 

The slap turned into a caress; but when Oikawa kept bragging and laughing and pushing, Hajime’s fingers slid under the cotton of his boxers and right into the crease of that perky ass. He only realised what he had done when Oikawa finally got silent, upper body no longer turned toward him but facing the floor instead.

Hajime started to pull his fingers back, only to have his wrist seized by Oikawa’s hand and pushed back where it was. The only word said in the next half-hour had been the almost silent “Please” Oikawa let out through the hand he was hiding his face into.

Hajime pushed the boxers down Oikawa’s legs a bit, just enough to get unrestrained access. He let his fingers slip back in the crease, middle finger coming to rest right on Tooru’s asshole. It was amazing the way he could feel the blood pulse right there. He pushed, just a little, not really going in, until something hit him in the arm. Lube. Obviously thrown his way by a flustered and still silent Oikawa. 

A few drops on his fingers, and his middle finger was back onto the wrinkle skin, just pushing slightly. Oikawa opened his legs and pushed back just enough to make Hajime’s finger enter to the hilt in one go. He stopped breathing, not quite sure what he should do, but Oikawa didn’t leave him in wonder for long; he kept moving his hips so Hajime’s unmoving finger could fuck in and out of him.

Hajime found his breathing again, and a strange mix of calm and intense arousal washed over him. With his left hand, he held onto Oikawa’s hips, to stop his movements, and with the other one, he started to slowly fuck him. At first, he kept it at that middle finger, going in and out, slowly, so maddeningly slow.  
When Oikawa’s body started to turn around, Hajime added a second finger and almost immediately after, a third, barely giving Oikawa enough time to adjust to the new girth. 

He fucked into him hard a couple of times, pushing as far in as his fingers could go and staying there for a few seconds, before taking them out almost completely, leaving just the tip, teasingly, at the rim.

Once Oikawa stopped gasping and started moaning, Hajime followed another rhythm. He would fuck him nice and strong, in and out, for a minute, and then he’d push his fingers inside far, vibrating his whole hand from the wrist. That move made Oikawa wild, he would whimper and lose control of his hips, trashing around just trying to fuck himself on Hajime’s fingers even harder.

When a litany of “Please! Please Iwa-chan! Please… Please Hajime…” started to come out of Oikawa’s mouth, Hajime finally took pity on him. He only left two fingers inside the hot hole and gently pressed on the prostate, his other hand was in Oikawa’s hair, gently combing through and comforting him.

“Come on Tooru, you can do it, you can come just like that, I know you can. You can do it.” And he pressed down just a little harder, until Oikawa threw his head back and spread his legs even more, the sounds coming out of him like nothing Hajime had ever heard before. His whole body tense, almost to the point of trembling, Oikawa had never been more beautiful.

A scream finally passed his lips and he almost threw himself off Hajime when he orgasmed, great shudders going through his body as he came, and he kept coming as long as Hajime kept fingering him, until he finally slumped back in exhaustion.

Hajime had never seen a sight of such beauty. Had Oikawa not so obviously been out of it, he’d have kept going, kept fucking his fingers in and out of the hole that was now clenching around him, and wrenched another orgasm out of this beautiful body.  
As it was, Hajime gently withdrew his fingers from Oikawa, who shuddered one last time at the sensation. He caught Hajime’s arm and pulled him down to lay with him on the floor. Hajime spooning him from behind, his arms around Tooru, whispering sweet nothings into his neck.


End file.
